


Crush

by ansonaire



Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansonaire/pseuds/ansonaire
Summary: 非常短的一篇，纯粹是为了开车





	Crush

“嘿，Nigel，别总是动个不停。”Aiden放下手中的炭笔，无奈地朝画室正中央的模特比了个暂停的手势。“如果你总是这么不专心，我连素描底稿都没法完成。”  
午后惬意的阳光从玻璃窗户偷偷溜进来，它是个技巧娴熟的小偷，习惯于光明正大地潜入任何一户人家的住所偷窃走他们的秘密。现在它屏息凝神地等待着，小心翼翼地觑了眼坐在中央沙发上的英俊男人。即使被一片麻布随意包裹着也分毫减不了他的魅力，它着迷地抚过男人银灰色的发丝，给它们镀上一层华贵的金漆。那双似笑非笑的深棕色眼眸简直要让它沦陷，它忍不住吻过他的鼻骨，深深迷恋上了他迷人的弧度，正要再度触碰他诱惑的上唇，男人突然笑了。  
“宝贝儿，这他妈的不能怪我，被你那双该死的漂亮眼睛注视我无法保持冷静。”Nigel歪倒在沙发的扶手上，一手随意地撑着头，另一只手依旧来回在大腿上跳跃着。Aiden翻了个白眼，但嘴角还是忍不住微微勾起。他的男朋友兼他的灵感之源，Nigel，虽然依照一个模特的标准去衡量他远远不算称职，但却是一个合格的恋人。Aiden很难做到在他的甜言蜜语下不脸红。  
“你真的很不听话。”Aiden放下了炭笔，随手扔上桌子，他向后仰倒在椅背上。“现在，脱下那条破布，爬到我脚边来。”  
Nigel兴奋地双眼发亮，他美丽的男孩儿在性事上展露的强势和任性总是让他惊讶，但Nigel不得不承认，Aiden高不可攀的样子让他的老二更硬了。“遵命，我的女王大人。”  
接着Nigel就像故意这么做似的，他刻意放慢了速度，好让Aiden清楚地看到搭在他肩头的白色背景布是怎么一点点地滑下去的。饱满的棕褐色皮肤与白色的布匹形成了强烈的视觉反差，起伏的肌肉在随意的动作间无一处不展示着纯正的富有攻击性的美。Aiden危险地眯起眼睛，不自在地咬紧了嘴里的肌肉。麻布已经滑至腰间，堪堪露出人鱼线，Nigel冲着Aiden挑挑眉，“还要我继续吗宝贝儿？”  
“我说过了，脱光。”Aiden翘起了二郎腿掩饰住双腿间的不自然凸起。Nigel这次没有再故意拖延，很是利索的扯掉了遮羞布。没有了任何遮挡，他尺寸惊人的老二就毫无廉耻地挺立在空中，还摇晃了两下冲Aiden打了个招呼。“怎么样宝贝儿，还满意你看到的吗？”比起这根肉棒，它的主人显然更加恬不知耻。  
“现在，爬到我脚边。”  
一时间，空气好像都变得暧昧起来。Nigel缓缓跪下，四肢着地，朝着画桌移动。Aiden痴迷的欣赏着Nigel动作时肌肉流畅的起伏，肩背宽厚如同磐石，如果咬上去一定非常弹牙。Nigel匍匐着来到他的脚边，凝望他的眼神仿佛是在锁定目标的狼。Aiden不受控制地抚摸他带着胡茬的面颊，手指在嘴唇上反复摩挲——这是一张很适合接吻的嘴唇。  
一个月前，在咖啡厅里第一次见到Nigel的时候，Aiden就无法把注意力从这张嘴唇上移开。他当时在照例在咖啡厅里观察着来往行人的脸，借此寻找能激发灵感的目标。他正当他要离去的时候，Nigel推开玻璃门走向了前台。这个男人一出现就抓住了Aiden的视线，他看起来格外疲惫，就像一只刚被族群驱赶的孤狼，虽然满身疮痍却不减孤傲。Aiden告诉自己要抓住机会，缪斯一旦离开就再也遇不上了。  
“嘿，先生，我能请你喝杯咖啡吗。”Aiden想都没想就掏出银行卡递给收银员，“这位先生的单我买了。”  
“哦，天使男孩，你他妈想做什么。”Aiden有些晕眩，忽略那句脏话，这声线简直分分钟都能让他高潮。Aiden觉得自己幸运极了，这位辣翻天的‘孤狼先生’没有叫他滚开，反而给了他一张写着电话号码的纸条。  
“听着男孩儿，像你这么漂亮的孩子该死的最好不要随便给别人买单，不是所有人都他妈的像我这么好心。”男人喝下一口滚烫的黑咖啡，Aiden瞥见他脖子上的刺青。“等你他妈想清楚了再打这个电话，不然最好去钓个漂亮姑娘，别他妈在我身上浪费时间。”  
但是现在，那个口口声声说着“我对你这种乖孩子他妈没兴趣”的男人就正跪在Aiden的脚边，还听话地任由Aiden用手指玩弄他的犬齿。Aiden知道他的上颚总是很敏感，以往亲吻的时候每次Aiden用舌头蹭过那里Nigel总会突然抱紧他的腰，可惜地是Nigel自己全然没有意识到这个特点有多可爱。  
“我想吻你，行吗宝贝儿，我他妈现在就想把你吻到湿。”Nigel明显忍耐不住了，他扣在地面的手指都用力都泛白。  
Aiden给了他脑袋一巴掌，“闭嘴，你现在是我的狗，狗不许说话。”但是Aiden自己也躁动难安，他的鼻尖和Nigel的贴在一起，彼此交换着对方的呼吸。Aiden扣住他的后脑勺，抓着一把银灰色发丝逼迫他抬头。“但是善良的主人也会给不听话的狗狗一点甜头。”他慢慢得舔上Nigel的嘴唇，尝够了它的滋味，才让Nigel的舌尖与自己的纠缠。Nigel的吻非常激烈，几乎不能算是吻，只能算是撕咬。他的嘴里充溢着烟的苦味，就连唾液和血液里都好像被烟草浸染过。Nigel说的没错，Aiden被他吻得欲仙欲死，他明显感觉到裤裆里湿漉漉的，恨不能下一刻就躺平让Nigel给他口交。  
他们互相抚摸着对方，Aiden都没有意识到自己的上衣和外裤是什么时候被脱掉的，等他清醒过来的时候，自己已经跌坐在Nigel身边，手指还插在对方的浓密的胸毛里。  
“老实坐着，我要骑你。”Aiden急忙摆正主人的威严，Nigel笑着遵从指令，眼神里的宠溺几乎要化成糖浆。Aiden尴尬地看着内裤上明显的湿痕，狠狠地瞪了Nigel一眼，他笑得邪恶无比。好不容易把内裤扯掉，顺便从画桌抽屉里拿出一瓶润滑剂——至于为什么那里面会有润滑剂这要问Nigel，Aiden看着与他的身体亲密接触过多次的阴茎，感觉腿都有些发软。  
Nigel正一脸期待地等着Aiden坐上来，虽然他更喜欢从后背进入Aiden，那样进入的地方更深，他也能够把Aiden紧紧抱在怀里。他的怀抱拥有过很多人，但总是来了又离去，曾经说过爱他的人，没有一个愿意停留。有人推开了他的胸膛，有人直接在他的心脏上插了一把刀子。走到现在，只有Aiden愿意永远被他拥抱，无所谓他的双手有多肮脏，怀抱又多容易紧到窒息。爱情真是个奇怪的东西，他让Nigel变得不像自己了，但Nigel喜欢这个被Aiden喜爱的自己。  
“要我帮忙吗宝贝儿？”Aiden遇到了一个世纪大麻烦，他对于如何给自己润滑一窍不通。Nigel接过了这个重任，把润滑液涂满了中指，温柔地插进被Aiden虐待的通红的小穴。“唔……啊！Nigel！”Aiden饥渴难耐地扭着腰，他的阴茎蹭着Nigel的小腹，前端吐露的透明液体把Nigel的腹部弄得一团糟。  
“宝贝儿，你叫得简直就像是个小姑娘。”  
“都是因为……还不都是因为你！Nigel快点！我想要你进来！”Nigel根本没法忍受这种程度的勾引，他趁势又加进了两根手指，毫不费力就戳到了Aiden的前列腺。Aiden一下子搂住Nigel的脖子，在他脖子上留了一个浅浅的牙印权当报复。肉穴里的软肉被粗糙的手指操弄得非常乖巧听话，肠壁努力迎合着手指的每一次戳弄，紧俏的臀瓣一受到刺激就反射性夹紧，这感觉简直就是色授魂销。  
Nigel抽出手指，扶着柱身对准湿润的入口。Aiden贴上了他的侧脸，温柔地吻着他的胡茬。“怎么了宝贝儿？”Nigel成功整根进入，长长地舒了一口气。Aiden小声地抽噎着，“Nigel，”他小幅度地磨蹭，感受着肉穴的紧致。“想说什么，宝贝儿？”Aiden的脸上带着餍足的笑意，“Nigel，我爱你。”  
剩下的事情Nigel都没有什么印象了，他只记得自己被汹涌的爱意淹没，恨不能下一刻就是世界末日，好让他能永远死在Aiden的怀里。Aiden无力地迎合着他激烈的操干，抱着他的脖子又舔又咬，像是只小狗在给自己喜欢的东西做上标记。Nigel自己都控制不住自己的动作，该死的他连自己的心脏都控制不了，现在那颗玩意儿都快从他的喉咙里跳出来好蹦进Aiden的怀里。不过，Aiden要是喜欢他的心脏，Nigel愿意直接剖出来逗他开心。Nigel大幅度地抽出又狠狠地深入，每一下都像是要撞击到最深处，他已经在尽全力克制自己，这个角度最容易伤害到Aiden的腰，要是这次不小心扭伤了，接下来的一个多星期Nigel可就要惨了。可恨的是，他怀里的人偏偏还很不乖。“就是这里Nigel，再快一点！我喜欢你快点操我！”  
Nigel彻底不管不顾了，他的老二完全不想退出来，只拼了命的往里面挤。还好这点取悦了Aiden，Aiden激烈地啃咬着他的肩膀，压抑不住的呻吟声从牙关漏出，和Nigel自己粗重的喘息交织在一起。Nigel感觉自己快要到了，他伸手撸动着Aiden的阴茎。根本不考虑任何技巧，光是紧握着挤压就让Aiden哭喊着着射了出来。Nigel最后一次狠狠撞进去，在Aiden的哭泣中达到了高潮。  
两个人就这么在高潮的余韵中发了一会儿的呆，过了会儿Aiden伸手拍了拍Nigel还在傻笑的脸。“下次我要你跪着，我骑在你背上。”  
“行，宝贝儿。”  
“我还要操你，从背后。”  
“那也可以。”  
Aiden狐疑地瞪着他，漂亮的脸蛋上写满了‘不相信’。“真的，你不是在哄我？”  
“宝贝儿，只要你该死的一直爱我，我可以为你做任何事。”Nigel重新把他搂在怀里，他的怀抱一如既往的让人窒息。  
Aiden叹了口气，“Nigel，我深深地为你着迷，我爱你，我根本不可能停止你。”  
“嗯，宝贝儿，再多说一遍。”  
“我爱你。”  
END


End file.
